It's All About Klaine
by ChrisDarrenLea
Summary: A chaptered story that shows all the love, care and support Kurt and Blaine have for each other.
1. Deffending Their Relationship

It's All About Klaine-Chapter 1

"Deffending Their Relationship"

Kurt and Blaine are having breakfast at Lima Bean.

"You look so sexy drinking that coffee, Kurt"

Blaine smirked looking at his boyfriend.

"Oh, thanks , you look so se-"

Kurt was interrupted.

"Hey Blaine!" Sebastian said, sitting next to him.

"You look gorgeous today..Oh hi Kurt"

Blaine rolled his eyes backwards but not to be rude, he failed a smile.

"Hey Sebastian"

he said being as nice as he could. Kurt just looked at Sebastian without winking. He could feel the anger coming up through his body.

"Kurt, I said 'hi' you should answer me, thats really rude..."

Sebastian said with a fake smile in his face.

"Isn't it Blaine? Oh, your boyfriend is so rude...what makes you love him?"

Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear. Kurt listened to that, and now his eyes were full of anger tears. Blaine remained silenced still rolling his eyes. Sebastian stared at Kurt.

Kurt was so full of anger and felt so nervous and ashamed at the same time, that he accidentaly spilled his coffee on his clothes.

"Hahahahaha! Look at what you just did! Hahahahahaha!"

Sebastian said screaming and laughing.

Kurt stood there all wet by his coffee, speachless, looking at Blaine.

Blaine stood up emediatly and dashed next to Kurt.

"Babe are you alright? Let's just-just clean it off, here you got a napkin"

"Tha-thanks"

Kurt said, his eyes still full of tears.

Sebastian started to laugh loudly on purpose making fun of Kurt.

"Hahahaha look at yourself Kur-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Blaine screamed looking straight at Sebastian. The hole restaurant was staring at the scene.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, AND I WON'T LET ANYONE MAKE FUN OF HIM UNDERSTOOD?"

Blaine was now full of anger and started to walk towards Sebastian, who was looking at him.

"BACK OFF, SEBASTIAN (he pronounced his name in a weird voice, making fun of it) TALK TO KURT LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND YOU'LL PAY FOR IT. NOBODY MESSES WITH MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BOYFRIEND."

Blaine was now face to face with Sebastian. Kurt's eyes weren't with tears any more, in fact he was smiling.

"NEVER. I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN FOOLING AROUND TRYING TO SEDUCE ME CAUSE YOU NEVER DID AND YOU'LL NEVER WILL(he said this making an ugly face, like saying Sebastian was horrible) AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MAKES ME LOVE KURT? ALL ABOUT HIM MAKES ME LOVE HIM. I LOVE KURT MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD, AND YOU OR ANYONE IS NOT GOING TO STOP THAT. NEVER."

Then Blaine walked away and stood next to Kurt. Blaine looked at him with his giant smile and held Kurt's hand.

Sebastian stood there, without saying a he laughed and said

"You two suck"

looking at both of them. He turned around in order to leave, but then he heard Kurt's voice.

"But we suck together"

These words came out from Kurt's mouth alone, from inside his heart. Sebastian stopped for a moment, but then he continued walking and left.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other smiling.

"I love you so much Kurt"

Blaine said whispering in Kurt's mouth.

"I love you too baby"

Kurt replied smiling, letting Blaine kiss him. All the people inside Lima Bean went "awwww"

The two boyfriends laughed and then Blaine grabbed his jacket from his chair saying

"let's go baby"

He and Kurt left holding hands.


	2. Make Me Yours

It's All About Klaine-Chapter 2

"Make me yours"

(After leaving Lima Bean) Kurt and Blaine arrive to Blaine's house. They are alone.

"I'm gonna kill that guy.."

Blaine muttered sitting down on his bed. Kurt looked at him and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"You don't have to,"

he said placing his hand on Blaine's lap.

"We already did, by doing what we just did" Kurt smiled.

Blaine placed his hand in Kurt's cheek and smiled.

"You are right babe. We just did"

"Thank you for defending me"

Kurt said with his eyes full of tears, passing gently his hand through Blaine's lap, and looking at the floor. Blaine put his finger in Kurt's chinn, making his boyfriend look at him. He smiled and said,

"Kurt, you are the love of my life. I love you more than _anything_ in this world. You make me the happiest man on earth every day of my life. Every second I spend with you, makes me love you more and more."

Now Blaine's eyes were full of tears too, but he kept smiling and he passed his hand through Kurt's pale cheek. Kurt had a huge smile in his face, dying of love with the words Blaine, the man he loved, the love of his life,was saying to him.

"This, us, our relationship, you..are _all_ that matters to me. I won't let anything or anyone mess up with what we have. Kurt, I will always, _always_ defend you, baby. Always. Even if you are wrong, I will. I love you so much"

Blaine leaned his head to kiss Kurt, who met him half way.

Kurt pulled away smiling and said,

"I love you too, more than anything. You saved me, Blaine. You saved me by giving me courage and strength and love. You are the man I want to spend my whole life with. I love you baby."

And then he pulled himslef back to Blaine, who received him greatfuly and they started to kiss again.

Kurt leaned backwards and he was now layed down on Blaine's bed, with Blaine on top of him kissing him.

"The-the coffee is-is not dry..you-you'll ge-get wet"

Kurt managed to say between kisses.

"I don't care"

Blaine smiled and whispered in Kurt's mouth.

The younger boy entered his hand inside Kurt's shirt and started to touch slowly his chest, while Kurt shivered and kissed Blaine's neck. Blaine allowed Kurt to take off his shirt, while he kissed him without stopping. Blaine unbottened his pants and so did his boyfriend.

"I'm so glad I have you"

Blaine whispered kissing Kurt.

"I'm so glad I have_ you_"

Kurt smiled and passed his hands through Blaine's back.

"Make me yours"

Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, making him shiver.


	3. Blaine Cares

It's All About Klaine-Chapter 3

"Blaine Cares"

After Kurt whispered those three beautiful words to his boyfriend, Blaine couldn't stop smiling and kissing Kurt.

Blaine ripped off Kurt's remaining clothes, leaving him naked. Then Kurt did the same thing with Blaine, so yeah, now both of them were naked, and yeah, on bed.

"I love you so, _so_ bad Kurt"

Blaine said grabbing Kurt by his naked waste and pulling it closer to his. Their bodies were grinding and their mouths were kissing non-stop.

"I-I love you more"

Kurt said moaning, hugging Blaine with his legs. Then he started to stroke himself, but Blaine stopped him and smiling of love and cuteness, he said

"No babe, let me do it"

So Kurt moved away his hand and Blaine started to stroke him. Kurt couldn't stop kissing Blaine and moving his waist closer to his.

Suddenly, Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt with an enormous smile in his face.

Then he slowly entered in Kurt, checking every time he moved if Kurt was alright. Kurt just stared at his boyfriend, who was making such an effort for him not feel anything unconfortable.

He smiled and said,

"Baby it's alright. I'll let you know"

Blaine looked up at him and smiled back.

"Okay babe"

Once he was in, he started to move _really_ slowly. Kurt closed his eyes and then he felt Blaine's soft lips kissing him, moving his mouth. Then he also felt Blaine's hands in his pale face. So he opened his eyes and saw Blaine moving really slowly and kissing him at the same time. They both smiled at each other.

"Kurt"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? I-I mean are you confortable?" Blaine asked.

"I couldn't be more" Kurt answered, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend.

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him back to kiss him.

"So...Can-can I go faster?"

Blaine smirked and grinned, making that challenge-face to Kurt. Kurt laughed.

"Only if you want, Kurt. I don't want to make you feel any _paine, _or-or..."

Kurt kissed Blaine.

"I take that as a yes..." Blaine said laughing and smiling.

So he placed his head in Kurt's shoulder and started to move faster, while Kurt was all tangled up in Blaine and passed his hands through his bare back.


	4. Touch-&-Own

It's All About Klaine-Chapter 4

"Touch-&-Own"

Blaine and Kurt are both in bed tangled up, with their leggs, arms and fingers crossing each others.

Blaine is staring at Kurt, stroking his hair.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Kurt wondered smiling.

"Because you are beautiful"

Blaine answered smiling too.

Kurt laughed. "No I'm not. _You_ are"

Blaine stopped stroking Kurt's hair and frowned at him.

"Kurt you _ARE_ beautiful. From inside and outside. You are perfect, so, so, _so_ perfect. Look at you! And the best part...is that you are _ALL_ mine. Just mine."

Kurt kissed Blaine and then with his smirky face, he said

"Oh yeah? _ALL_ yours?"

Blaine grinned.

"_All_ of you, is mine."

Kurt couldn't stop smiling with his smirky face.

"Such as...?"

Blaine looked at him.

"Umm, these _beautiful_ hazel nut hair,"

he said passing his fingers through it,

"It's _all_ mine. These _gorgeous_ blue eyes, are _all_ mine. This _sexy_ mouth-geez your mouth.."

he said staring at it,

"It's all _all_ mine. These lips-god this _delicious_ lips.."

he said kissing them,

"Are _all_ mine."

Kurt laughed and smiled at his cute boyfriend, who was pointing and owning each part of his body.

Blaine continued.

"Well...let's see..."

and he pulled the covers away. Both of them were in their underwear.

"This pale and _beautiful_ tummy, is _all_ mine,"

he said kissing it, making noises on purpous, tickeling Kurt. Kurt couldn't stop laughing. He _hated_ tickles, and even more if they were from Blaine, cause he was an expert.

"And.."

he said putting his hand inside Kurt's underwear,

"This little guy over here is all mine too."

Kurt smiled and arched his back.

His boyfriend kissed him. Blaine went back and Kurt rested his head in his boyfriend's bare chest.

"Understood? You are _all_ mine Kurt. ALL, and I don't share."

Blaine smirked and smiled.

"I am _all_ yours. Just yours. But you, Blaine Anderson, are mine."

Kurt said making a funny evil look to his boyfriend.

"Forever."

Blaine added to Kurt's last word.

He smiled and kissed Kurt. Then Kurt went back to rest in his chest. With one hand, he passed his fingers through Blaine's chest. With the other one, he held hands with Blaine.

Blaine's other hand was passing through Kurt's hair. Then he turned off the light and hugged Kurt tight.

"I love you"

Blaine said almost asleep.

"I love you more"

Kurt replied, resting in his chest, almost asleep too.

"No, I love you more"

Blaine continued.

"No, I do"

Kurt corrected.

"Me more"

"More"

"Me more"

They both started to say this and fell asleep hugged saying "I love you more" to each other.


	5. Cuddle Day

It's All About Klaine-Chapter 5

"Cuddle Day"

Blaine and Kurt are sleeping in bed hugged.

Blaine woke up and saw next to him, his beautiful boyfriend still sleeping. He was dying of love, just watching Kurt sleeping made him smile. So he leaned closer to him and started to kiss him all over the face.

"Hmmm"

Kurt moaned opening an eye.

"Hey" Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Hey baby" Kurt answered rubbing his eyes.

"How'd you sleep?"

Blaine asked placing his hand in Kurt's face and passing his thumb through his cheek.

"Perfectly" Kurt answered yawing and streching his arms and legs. "And you?"

"Perfectly too. It's even more perfect if I sleep with you"

Blaine said smiling at Kurt's tired face.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"Ugh-"

Kurt muttered looking at the cloudy day in the window.

"Look at the day" he said.

"Guess what?"

The younger boy said sitting next to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt wondered.

"Today...is an important day. I like to call it 'Cuddle Day'"

Blaine said passing his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt laughed and sat next to Blaine.

"Oh yeah? An this 'Cuddle Day' consists on...?

"Umm the 'Cuddle Day' is a special day where two people who love each other, spend all day in bed cuddling, hugging and kissing and are only allowed to get out of bed to go pee or eat something. Well, today, Kurt, you and I are gonna have a 'Cuddle Day'"

Blaine said with his giant smile laying on top of Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine with his smirky face.

"So...Mr. Anderson...that means I'm gonna be wearing my underwear all day long with my boyfriend on his bed?"

"Exactly"

Blaine whispered in Kurt's lips, smiling.

"It's fine for me..."

Kurt said grabbing Blaine's neck and pulled him close, pressing softly his lips on his. They remained kissing for a long time, and then they decided to watch a movie.

"Which one do you want to watch?"

Kurt wondered searching for the movies.

"Umm, what's the name of the one we saw the trailer last week?" Blaine asked.

"Uh I think it was 'Love and Pride' Let's see if it's here in Netflix...Oh yeah here it is"

Kurt said laying down next to Blaine.

He pressed play and Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms.


	6. Blaine Has A Moustache

It's All About Klaine-Chapter 6

"Blaine Has A Moustache"

Kurt and Blaine are enjoying the movie both hugged in bed.

"Babe?"

Kurt said pressing pause.

"Hmm?"

Blaine answered looking at him.

"I need to go pee. I'll be right back."

Kurt said standing up and heading towards the toilet.

"Sure, no problem." Blaine said smiling.

As soon as Kurt shut the toilet door, Blaine slowly stood up and hid behind the door. He heard Kurt flushing and opening the toilet door, heading to the bedroom.

"Blaine?"

Kurt said standing next to the bedroom door.

Blaine jumped from behind the door and hugged Kurt from behind, both falling to the bed.

"RAAAAAWR I'M GONNA EAT YOU!"

Blaine screamed on top of Kurt, kissing his neck and mouth.

Kurt couldn't stop laughing because Blaine started to tickle him. And, in fact, Blaine was an expert tickleling him.

"Okay! Okay! You win! You win!"

Kurt managed to say between kisses and tickles.

Blaine stopped and stared at Kurt for a moment, smiling.

"I always win baby"

And they both laughed and layed down again,wrapped in each other's arms.

Kurt pressed play again.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm-I'm hungry. I'll go to the kitchen and grab some food. I'll be right back"

Blaine said pressing pause.

Then he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

Kurt stayed in bed, thinking of how he had ended up with this dork wearing his underwear all day long and staying with him in bed. But he loved him, Blaine was the love of his life. He smiled.

"I'm back"

Blaine said returning to the bedroom with his hands full of cookies, icecream, two bowls and two spoons.

He placed all these food in the night-table and then crawled back to bed next to Kurt. Then he grabbed a bowl and a spoon.

"Do you want some?"

Blaine offered.

"Sure babe. Thanks"

And they both started to eat icecream watching the movie.

Suddenly, Kurt started to laugh staring at Blaine's mouth.

"What-what is it?"

Blaine asked smiling at Kurt.

"You-you have an icecream moustache"

Kurt couldn't stop laughing, but not because he was making fun of Blaine, because it was cute seeing him with a moustache.

Blaine laughed too and tried to clean it.

"There?" he asked.

"No, more to the right"

"There?" Blaine still couldn't get his moustache off.

"No," Kurt said smiling. "Right there"

Blaine put his duck face and leaned towards Kurt.

"Take it off" he said smiling.

Kurt looked at him smiling and kissed him, moving his upper lip, taking Blaine's moustache away.

"There you are"

"I have more here" Blaine said pointing at his lower lip.

"No you don't" Kurt said smiling.

"I know. I just want you to kiss me" Blaine admitted laughing.

"Then you have your whole mouth full of icecream"

Kurt said with his smirky face and then he leaned towards Blaine and started to kiss him. Blaine pulled away.

"I love you Kurt"

He said passing his thumb through Kurt's cheek.

"I love you, too" Kurt answered.

And then they started to kiss again.


	7. Kissing Back Is Important

It's All About Klaine-Chapter 7

"Kissing Back Is Important"

Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop kissing. Kurt was on top on Blaine with his hands on his boyfriend's neck. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist.

Suddenly Kurt's cell in the night-table rang.

"Do-mm-do y-you have to-oh Kurt!-an-answer mmm-that?"

Blaine asked kissing Kurt between kisses.

"No-mm-I-I don'-Oh yes! It's Ra-Rachel! Today was her mmm-first rehearsal!"

Kurt said pulling away and grabbing his phone.

Blaine pulled Kurt back to him. Now he was on top of Kurt. He deeped his head in his boyfriend's neck.

"He-hello? Mmm Rachel?"

Kurt started to talk.

Blaine was kissing his neck and swowly went down to his shoulder.

"Oh Blaine! Uh yeah-yeah I'm fine..How-how are you? Mmm yeah it's-it's just B-Blaine. Oh-oh really? Con-mmmCongrats! W-well I-I oh-gotta go, bye!"

Kurt hung up and left the cell on the night-table again.

Blaine was still on top of him. He looked down at Kurt smiling and said,

"That was so hot"

And leaned his head again to kiss him, but Kurt moved away his head.

"What? Kissing me while I'm on the phone? I didn't like it"

Blaine looked at him.

"W-why?"

"Because I couldn't concentrate on kissing you back"

Kurt answered smiling with his smirky face.

Blaine looked at him grinning and pressed his lips with Kurt's.

"I love you mmm so much"

Kurt managed to say while Blaine swallowed Kurt's tongue.

"I love you, too" Blaine answered.

Kurt could feel Blaine's smile in his mouth.

Suddenly, Kurt yawned. Blaine stared at his boyfriend dying of cuteness. He always loved to see Kurt yawn, because he put a very cute face, which Blaine loved.

"Aww baby you are tired"

Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Well..kind of...Kissing all day long makes me tired"

Kurt said laughing.

Blaine rolled and layed down next to his boyfriend. He patted his chest so Kurt rested his head there. Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine, resting his head in his bare and warm chest. Blaine wrapped Kurt with his arms and pulled him closer. It was 11pm already, so both of them were tired. Kurt put one leg on top of Blaine, now he was completely tangled up with him.

"Did you like our 'Cuddle Day?'

Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's hair with his fingers. He _loved_ touching his boyfriend's hair, because it was so soft and it was all in different diriections.

"I loved it. Did you?"

Kurt answered.

"Best Cuddle Day in my life"

Kurt frowned and looked up at Blaine.

"Have you had any more 'Cuddle Days' without me?" He asked frowning.

Blaine laughed and smiled.

"No baby, this was my first 'Cuddle Day'. With my first and only beautiful boyfriend."

"The first of many" Kurt said smiling.

Then he leaned and kissed Blaine softly.

After that he layed down next to his boyfriend, looking the other way. So Blaine hugged Kurt from behind, wrapping him with his arms.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Kurt"

Blaine said resting his head in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to have _you_"

Kurt answered looking at Blaine.

"We are lucky to have each other"

The curly boy said kissing Kurt.

"I love you. Forever" Kurt said stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb.

"Forever" Blaine said smiling.

Then he kissed Kurt and the older boy turned around.

"Goodnight Kurt.I love you babe"

Blaine said with a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight baby. I love you, too" Kurt answered.

Blaine crossed one legg over Kurt's legs. Then he hooked his head in his boyfriend's shoulder, loving Kurt's beautiful smell. He new this boy, Kurt Hummel, was all his. Then he closed his eyes and felt Kurt's soft skin.

I hope you liked it! Please leave a review :) 


End file.
